


Good Enough

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [85]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9599834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: Mick helps his best friend get his head out of his ass.





	

“I can feel you exploding anytime,” Mick called out while he and Leonard were cleaning their guns.

Leonard looked up at his partner. “What do you mean?”

Mick went silent for a while, calculating his next statements. “You like Blondie and we both know it. If you don’t tell her soon, you’re gonna explode.”

“I don’t like her.”

“Yeah, because you love her.”

 

Leonard didn’t respond so Mick kept cleaning his gun. After almost ten minutes of tinkering with their weapons, Snart spoke again. “How did you know?”

Mick chucked. “So you do love her, huh?”

Without answering, Leonard repeated his question. “How did you know?”

The bigger man puts down his gun and faced his friend. Leonard did the same. Mick started:

“Correct me if I’m wrong but she caught your interest the first time we went out for a drink. The look you gave me when she broke that asshole’s wrist was something I’ve only seen from you whenever you find something really valuable that’s worth stealing. She impressed you.”

Leonard smiled a little. “Hell yeah, she did. She even told me she can handle them and only asked for help when five men are teaming up against her. I’m pretty sure she can take them all and she just asked us for help just for us to join in the fun.”

“I’m sure,” Mick agreed. “Then, she looked at you differently when we got back from Russia. With respect. And understanding, probably. She asked me how to thank you. I don’t know what you did for her but I told her you don’t do feelings. She just nodded and left.”

“She looks at me like I’m something more than just a crook.”

Mick continued. “You then forced me out of Star City 2046 to save her. Because that Wilson guy wanted his men to hunt down and kill an assassin in white. And of course, you won’t let that happen. Then Haircut told me you and her got stuck in the engine room. Pretty romantic.”

“You’re twisted if you think dying of hypothermia is romantic,” Leonard smirked.

Mick laughed. “You made a move there? It’s cold. Cuddling is acceptable.”

“Gave her my jacket,” he recalled. “She refused at first but I told her I’d freeze her if she refuse.”

“Really, Snart?”

“Hey, she laughed at that. Then, she finally agreed. And she hugged my arm for warmth. I was anxious to put my arm on her. I think she understood,” he replied.

“She always understood you.”

“I know.”

 

Silence fell upon them again. Leonard went back to his gun but Mick remained still.

“So when are you gonna tell her?”, Mick asked.

“Never.”

 

Mick turned to Leonard and hit him lightly at the back of his head.

“What was that for?!”

“For your stupidity, Snart,” Mick almost growled. “She likes you back. I can see it. The others, too. You two have been trying to hide your feelings from each other that you don’t even know how obvious you two are.”

Leonard sighed in defeat. “I’m not good for her, Mick. She wants to change for the better and I can’t promise I’d do the same. I’ve been the bastard that I am for forty years and I don’t think I could change who I am overnight. I can’t promise to stop sealing when we get back to 2016 because that’s what I am and that’s what I do. And she doesn’t deserve that. Not this life. Not with me.”

“I don’t think she cares about us being morally questionable,” Mick defended.

“Her father is a police. Her mother is a professor. Her sister is a vigilante and a lawyer,” Leonard argued. “Her ex-boyfriend is the Green Arrow and her ex-girlfriend is also an assassin. And I’m Central City’s most wanted thief. Also wanted in a lot more cities outside ours. My sister is also a thief. My friend is an arsonist. I’d never be enough, Mick. No matter how much I love her, I’d never be good enough.”

“Why don’t you tell her that and hear what she has to say?”, Mick said, nodding at the person behind Leonard.

Len turned around and saw Sara leaning on the door of the cargo hold, smiling.

“How much of that did you hear?”, he asked softly, as if ashamed of what he was saying.

“All of it.”

 

Mick stood up, taking his heat gun, to leave the two alone to talk. As he was about to exit the room, he said, “Hey Blondie. Don’t break my bestfriend’s heart.” He left the room muttering, “Those idiots.”

 

Sara sat down in front of Leonard but didn’t say anything. She was just watching his hands as he put back the parts of his gun.

“You’ve heard what I had to say,” Len started, not looking at her. “Say something.”

Sara took a deep breath and looked at his eyes which are now deeply staring at her. “So, you really planned on not telling me?”

“I’d probably never tell you if you didn’t hear what I said.”

“Never say never, Snart,” she smiled upon saying. But he kept the seriousness on his face.

With great courage, Snart took a deep breath and said, “You know what I feel. What about you?”

“I feel the same, Len.”

Leonard’s eyebrows furrowed in disbelief. “What?”

“I’m in love with you, too.”

 

Both of them took their time to absorb what has just been said. They’re seating across each other, hands almost touching but not yet. Heads down.

“So what now?,” she asked.

He sighed. “You’ll accept me? Like this?”

“I will, if you’d take me for what I am,” she replied.

“You know I would.”

Tears were falling down Sara’s face for reasons she doesn’t know. Leonard could feel it. He has seen the drops of them falling on the metal floor.

“Scared?”, he asked.

“Yeah.”

“I was scared too, before telling you,” he said as he tried reaching out for her hand and surprisingly, she took it. “But holding your hand right now, I think we’ll do okay.”

“You think so?”

“I believe so.”

 

Leonard stood up, still holding her hand. She stood up beside him, wanting to walk out of the cargo bay. Before they exit, Sara hugged him. He didn’t hesitate this time. He held her tight, afraid that she’ll go away.

He wants to kiss her. But this isn’t the time.

Not yet.

They’ll get there.

For now, a kiss on top of her head seems enough.

And so he did just that.

 

The smile on her face tells him it’s enough.

He’s enough.

-end-


End file.
